


Abenteuer Ihres Lebens

by VolkswagenPanda



Category: Tschick | Why We Took the Car - Wolfgang Herrndorf
Genre: CAR TRIP, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, The Lada
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolkswagenPanda/pseuds/VolkswagenPanda
Summary: Tschick und Maik hatten bereits ihr Abenteuer ... richtig? Falsch. Fünf Jahre später treffen sie sich wieder, als Tschick auf wundersame Weise die Lada wieder auf dem Schrottplatz findet. Sie entscheiden, dass sie nichts zu verlieren haben und reisen erneut zusammen, diesmal um die ganze Welt. Wie? Sie müssen es selbst lesen, um zu sehen ...SIE KÖNNEN DAS AUCH LESEN, WENN SIE DAS BUCH NICHT GELESEN HABEN !!! (Weil ich weiß, dass kaum jemand hat!)Dies ist die deutsche Übersetzung meiner bestehenden Arbeit.
Relationships: Tschick/Maik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Abenteuer Ihres Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig, wenn die Übersetzung schlecht ist. Ich habe gerade Google Translate verwendet. Hoffe du magst es...?  
> Und wenn Sie Englisch sprechen, ist die englische Version wahrscheinlich viel besser, da ich überhaupt kein Deutsch spreche.

Kapitel eins - Wir treffen uns wieder

Maik rutschte auf seinem Sitz herum. "Wohin gehen wir?"

"Ist das wichtig?", Kam die erwartete Erwiderung.

"Ja, in etwa!"

"Denken Sie an etwas anderes", sagte Tschick und bog dabei nach links ab.

"Jetzt wo du es gesagt hast, kann ich nicht! Ich bin zu neugierig! Ich habe dich seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und so behandelst du mich?! "

"Hör auf dich zu beschweren, wir werden sowieso bald da sein."

„Tschick, warum bin ich überhaupt mit dir in dieses Auto gestiegen? Oh, richtig. Ich habe es nicht getan. " Maik trat gegen das Armaturenbrett vor ihm, um seinen Standpunkt zu betonen. Während Tschick seinen alten Freund anstarrte, drehte er sich abrupt um, was dazu führte, dass Maiks Gesicht gegen das Fenster drückte.

"Ach halt den Mund. Es ist besser, als Zeit mit deinem leeren Haus zu verbringen, und du weißt es. "

"Das weiß ich nicht. Mein leeres Haus kann ziemlich interessant sein “, sagte Maik empört.

Tschick spottete. "Auf welche Weise genau?"

"Augen auf die Straße!"

Tschick schaute träge auf die leere Straße zurück. "Sie versuchen, das Thema zu wechseln."

"Nein, ich mache mir tatsächlich Sorgen, dass du auf etwas stoßen würdest, wenn du nicht aufhörst, mich anzusehen!"

"Oh, tut mir leid, manchmal ist es nur sehr schwer zu widerstehen." Es herrschte Stille, bis Maik sah, wie Tschick versuchte, dem Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu widerstehen. Ein Schweigen, dann waren beide zusammengebrochen.

"Gott, du bist schrecklich im Flirten."

"Der Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht hat sich gelohnt!"

"Warten Sie, whaddaya meinen das lo -"

"Nun, es sieht so aus, als wären wir hier!"

"Wo?"

"Du erkennst diesen Ort nicht? Du hast noch nie Bilder gesehen? "

"Ich meine, ich ..." Maik stieg aus dem Auto und betrachtete seine Umgebung. „Ich denke schon, ja. Aber wie geht es uns ...? "

„In New York City, als wir noch vor zehn Minuten mitten im Nirgendwo waren? Lange Geschichte. Ich werde Ihnen das Ganze über Hot Dogs erzählen. Dieser Ort hat einige tolle. Komm schon!"

Maik war immer noch gefroren.

"Aber wie…"

"Ich werde es auf dem Weg erklären, wenn ich muss, aber ich bin am Verhungern, kannst du auch nur ..." Tschick packte Maik am Oberarm und zog ihn vom Auto weg.

„Huh? Ja entschuldigung. Ähm, lass uns gehen. " Er klang immer noch ziemlich desorientiert, aber das würde bald geheilt sein, wenn Tschick die Kraft von Hot Dogs einsetzte.

~~

"Also kurz gesagt, die Lada tauchte wieder auf dem Schrottplatz auf -"

"Obwohl es vor Jahren zerstört worden war -"

"Ja, selbst dann - und Sie stiegen ein und versuchten, es zu fahren, aber als Sie das taten, landeten Sie irgendwo zufällig?"

„Es war irgendwo eine Wüste oder so. Und dann bin ich ausgeflippt ... "

„Und fand die Bedienelemente auf dem Armaturenbrett. Erwischt. Jetzt können Sie steuern, wohin es geht, und das wissen Sie schon für ... "

"Ungefähr drei Wochen jetzt."

"Verdammt, Tschick, warum hast du es mir nicht früher gesagt?!"

"Ich glaube, ich dachte, es wäre ein Traum." Und ich dachte, du würdest all die Jahre später kein weiteres Abenteuer mit mir machen wollen, fügte er schweigend hinzu.

"Wir hätten jetzt drei Wochen um die Welt reisen können!" Maik warf seine Hände in die Luft. "Nun, ich kann verlorene Zeit nicht wettmachen, nehme ich an. Wo warst du schon? "

Tschick zuckte ein wenig zusammen und erschrak aus seinen Gedanken. "Was?"

"Ich habe gefragt, wo du schon warst, damit wir nicht zweimal zum selben Ort gehen!"

"Oh. Ähm, ich denke Paris, London, ähm ... ich war offensichtlich schon einmal hier. Ich ging nach Hawaii, das hat Spaß gemacht. Noch nicht viele Orte, einige

andere Dinge haben mich festgefahren. “ Das ist eine Möglichkeit, es auszudrücken.

„Ok, also keine davon. Das lässt noch viele coole Orte übrig… “

"Du kannst auf dem Weg zurück zum Auto darüber nachdenken."

Maik gab ein abgelenktes "mhm" und tat genau das.

~~

Als sie zurückkamen, setzte sich Maik auf den Beifahrersitz. „Ich habe dieses Auto verpasst“, seufzte er und legte die Hände hinter den Kopf.

"Ja." Ich habe dich auch vermisst.

"So!" Maik drehte seinen Kopf mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem bösen Grinsen. "Wie wichtig sind diese Dinge, die Sie gesagt haben, die Sie festgefahren haben?"

~~

"... warum freuen sich die Leute wieder über Bali?"

"Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Es war im Grunde wie auf jeder anderen Insel “, sagte Maik und rieb sich etwas Sand vom Arm.

"Wohin als nächstes?"

"Warten Sie eine Sekunde - wie lange ist es her?"

"Ähm ... ja, das wird schwer zu beantworten sein. Wir haben zu viele Zeitzonen durchlaufen, um sie zu zählen. Auf jeden Fall eine Weile. Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zurückkommen. “

Tschick stellte die Armaturenbrett-Wählscheiben nach Hause und landete auf dem Schrottplatz. Er zog sich mit geringen Schwierigkeiten zurück und fuhr zu Maiks Haus. Es hätte Proteste gegeben ("Ich kann einfach laufen", "es ist nicht so weit", "Sie sind wahrscheinlich müde vom Fahren"), aber es regnete, und selbst Maik würde für die Bequemlichkeit eines anderen nicht ganz so weit gehen .

Aber als sie zu Maiks Haus kamen, hatte sich Regen in Schneeregen verwandelt, was sich in Hagel verwandelte, und Maik schrie über den Lärm, dass Tschick stattdessen einfach in seine Garage fahren sollte. Sobald sie unter dem Dach waren, seufzten beide erleichtert auf.

"Warum hast du eine Garage für zwei Autos, wenn es nur du bist?"

"Dies war das Haus meiner Eltern. Als mein Vater ging, entschied sich meine Mutter dafür, bei ihrer Schwester einzuziehen, anstatt hier alleine zu leben, aber sie wollte es nicht verkaufen, also übernahm ich das Haus. Es ist nur wenig teurer als meine Wohnung in Berlin. Alle Standorte, Sie kennt?"

"Huh."

"Aber das ist nebensächlich. Sie und ich wissen beide, dass diese Stürme nicht schnell verschwinden. Ich habe ein paar freie Schlafzimmer, willst du drüben bleiben? Du könntest morgens nach Hause gehen oder ... «

"Sicher, Maik."

"Oh! Okay, cool! Ich möchte doch nicht, dass dein magisches Auto kaputt geht. "

"Du meinst unser magisches Auto."

"Ja ...", sagte Maik und sein Lächeln wurde größer. "Ja. Unser magisches Auto. “

~~

"Dieses Haus ist so groß, findest du es nicht etwas komisch?"

"Jetzt wo ich alleine drin bin, ja."

"Aber nicht als du ein Kind warst?"

Maik sah nachdenklich aus, als er antwortete: "Ich meine, ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Es war nur mein Haus. "

"Du bist aber ein Einzelkind ..."

"Ich weiß es nicht. Apropos Lebensbedingungen, wo waren Sie in den letzten Jahren? “

"Ich denke, ich sollte von vorne beginnen."

„Hier können wir uns hinsetzen, damit Sie Ihre epische Geschichte erzählen können“, sagte Maik und deutete auf die Couch.

Tschick setzte sich und holte tief Luft. "Wie Sie wissen, wurde ich gleich nach unserem Prozess ins Gefängnis gesteckt."

"Das wird mich bis zum Ende der Zeit wütend machen, ich schwöre ..."

"An diesem Punkt bist du wütender als ich", zuckte Tschick mit den Schultern. "Es war nur für sechs Monate und danach ging ich zum Haus meines Bruders. Ich bin nie wieder zur Schule gegangen “, überlegte er.

"Also hast du gerade mit vierzehn die Schule verlassen?" Maiks Stimme hielt nicht das Urteil vieler anderer. Er klang einfach interessiert.

"Nicht ganz. Wie gesagt, ich lebte mit meinem älteren Bruder zusammen, der sich mit seiner Freundin ein Haus teilte. Sie war wirklich gut in Mathe und gab mir hier und da ein paar Lektionen. Ich hatte immer noch alle meine alten Lehrbücher, die ich manchmal zur Auffrischung durcharbeitete. Und wenn mein Bruder von der Arbeit war, könnte er mir bei einigen Dingen helfen, mit denen ich zu kämpfen hatte. Seltsamerweise habe ich nach dem Schulabschluss viel mehr in meine Schularbeiten investiert. “

"Und danach?"

"Lustige Geschichte. Ich habe ein anderes Auto gestohlen. “

Maik sah ungläubig aus. "Sie wh ..."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Und ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt achtzehn, also hätte ich dieses Mal wirklich ins Gefängnis kommen können. Aber eine dumme reiche Person hat ihre Schlüssel in der Zündung gelassen, und es war niemand in der Nähe, und ich war verzweifelt… “

"Also hast du ihr Auto gestohlen?!"

"Jawohl. Ich fühle mich im Rückblick nicht gut, aber gleichzeitig ... ich weiß es nicht. Es fühlte sich richtig an, fast so, als hätte die Person es verdient. “

"Okay, dann mach weiter."

„Ich habe eine Weile in diesem Auto geschlafen, vielleicht drei Monate oder so, bevor ich auf wundersame Weise wieder hier gelandet bin, als ich nach einem Job gesucht habe. Sie kennen die Tankstelle am Rande der Stadt, die mit dem Schild, das sich auf die Straße lehnt? «

"Ja."

"Ich arbeite jetzt dort."

"Ja wirklich? Wie habe ich dich damals nicht gesehen? "

"Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, liegt es daran, dass du dein Haus kaum jemals verlässt ..."

"Hey, das ärgere ich mich!"

„Wie auch immer, die Besitzer der Tankstelle haben angeboten, mich in ihrem Keller bleiben zu lassen, um hier und da eine Kürzung meines Gehalts und einige zusätzliche Aufgaben zu bekommen. Es war ein gutes Geschäft und besser als in meinem gestohlenen Auto zu schlafen, also habe ich akzeptiert. “

"Warten Sie, über das Auto und alles, haben Sie die Platten und Sachen gewechselt?"

"Offensichtlich. Mit achtzehn war ich ein viel erfahrenerer Verbrecher als vor Jahren. “

"Richtig richtig." Maik verdrehte die Augen.

„Also ja. Dort war ich in den letzten fünf Jahren. "

"Viel interessanter als das, was ich getan habe ... hey, willst du einen Kaffee?"

"Sicher. Du kannst mir deine uninteressante Geschichte darüber erzählen. “

~~

"Nach allem, was ich gesammelt habe, war deine Traumkarriere eine Pleite, also hast du entschieden, dass die Stadt nicht für dich geeignet ist und du seitdem ein Einsiedler bist?"

„Keine schöne Art, es auszudrücken, Tschick! Aber ja."

Tschick zuckte die Achseln. „Wie du bereits gesagt hast, kein Ausgleich für verlorene Zeit. Jetzt ist so gut wie nie zuvor, um wieder Spaß zu haben, oder? " Tschick kreuzte die Finger hinter seinem Rücken und versuchte, lässig auszusehen.

"Recht. Ich sage, wir reisen um die Welt und beenden die Reise, die vor fünf Jahren unterbrochen wurde! Es ist Zeit!"

"Also gut! Wir haben heute schon einige kurze Besichtigungen gemacht, aber wir können morgen wirklich anfangen, die Welt zu sehen ... "

Also saßen sie da und tauschten schnelle Gespräche darüber aus, was sie tun und sehen würden, beide mit dem größten Lächeln, das sie seit viel zu langer Zeit hatten. Ihr Kaffee wurde kalt, als sie bis spät in die Nacht sprachen, sich an die Vergangenheit erinnerten, die Gegenwart einholten und für die Zukunft planten.


End file.
